A curriculum and model training course directed towards medical school faculty in the primary care specialities was developed and tested by NIAAA in six trainings which took place in three different countries. As a result of this model's success, the HHS Office of the Secretary and the Office of the Vice President have expressed interest in having the curriculum and course implemented widely, especially in those countries that have significant political interest to the U.S. such as Russia and countries of Latin America. In addition, the Pan American Health Organization (PAHO) has agreed to provide the support for U.S. training teams to teach the course to additional medical faculty in Mexico and, based on results, other countries in south America such as Venezuela. The objective of this contract is to translate and format the curriculum into Russian and Spanish in order to have working versions in these two languages for dissemination.